Descente en Enfer
by Harawa
Summary: CONCOURS TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : Bella est enlevé et emmené en Enfer pour devenir le nouveau jouet d'Edward, un démon. LEMON


Voici mon premier OS pour le concours : REGLEMENT : TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DE TOUS LES FANTASMES. Et pour changer, je le fais avec…des démons (bah tiens, comme par hasard). Enfin bref, bonne lecture ^^.

J'étais au bord de l'hystérie. Je sentais venir la crise de panique. En plus, j'étais claustrophobe, pour ne rien arranger. Je fermais les yeux, m'empêchant formellement de les ouvrir pour ne pas voir les murs se rapprocher de moi. Bon, parler de murs, c'était un bien grand mot. C'était pas des murs comme on en a l'habitude d'en voir partout, vous savez, en brique rousse ou en pierre grise, de forme rectangulaire, empilé les une sur les autres, avec du ciment autour. Nan, nan, c'était des murs de grottes. La pierre qui les formait me faisait vaguement pensé à de la lave durci. Ah non, la panique recommençait à monter rien qu'en pensant aux murs. Non, je ne suis pas dans une caverne, j'étais dehors. Je m'imaginais dans une grande prairie, avec rien aux alentours.

J'avais beau m'imaginé cela, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ?

**Flash-back**

_Je rangeais un dernier livre sur l'étagère. J'avais enfin fini le rangement de la bibliothèque. Pour l'instant, bien sur. Car tout le jour, c'était la même chose, les gens venaient, et laissaient tout trainer. C'était un cercle sans fin. Je soupirais. J'aimais mon travail. Passé la journée aux milieux de tous ces livres me rendaient folles de joies. En plus, aller savoir pourquoi, quand j'étais aux milieux de tous ces étalages, je me sentais normal, comme si je n'avais jamais été claustrophobe. Mais le fait que chaque soir, avant la fermeture, je devais ranger les livres laissé n'importe comment à leur place et vérifié que tout était dans le bon ordre, ça m'énervait. Enfin, c'était fini pour aujourd'hui._

_Je sortis du rayon pour me diriger vers le comptoir. Il n'y avait presque plus personne maintenant. Seulement moi, Bella, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric –mes collègues- et deux trois personnes. Je passais devant une table où était assis quelqu'un. Du coin de l'œil, je vis cette personne me suivre du regard. Je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je rejoignis Angela et Jessica et qui regardait derrière moi._

_**-Punaise, ce mec est une vraie bombe,**__ soupira Jess, complètement subjugué. __**Faut que tu le regarde Bella.**_

_**-Non merci, je n'ais pas envie de m'intéresser aux mecs pour l'instant. Mais dit moi, comment ça se fait que t'es encore là, s'il te plait autant ? D'habitude, tu lui aurais déjà sauté dessus.**_

_**-Ben figure toi que je l'ai fait, mais il ne m'a pas jeté un seul regard.**_

_**-Tu aurais dut voir sa tête quand il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler,**__ ricana Angela. __**C'était trop drôle.**_

_**-Oh, ça va. Il m'a traité comme une chienne. S'il n'avait pas été si beau, je ne lui aurais gueulé dessus.**_

_**-Non Jess, tu ne serrais même pas aller le voir si il n'était pas si beau,**__ répondis-je._

_Angela explosa de rire et Jessica alla se terrer dans un coin. Je n'avais toujours pas regardé ce fameux canon et je n'en avais pas envie. J'étais claqué et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était me reposer. Les dernières s'écoulèrent et mes amies commencèrent à partir. Je devais rester jusqu'à la fermeture ce soir. Je trouvais ça débile de ne pas pouvoir fermer avant l'heure alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Mais bon, c'était les règles. Quand ce fut enfin l'heure, je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait plus personne avant de sortir. J'avais à peine fermé la porte à clé qu'une main se pressa sur ma bouche, tandis qu'une autre m'entouraient les bras m'empêchaient de bougé. Je me mis à me débattre comme une folle, cherchant à mordre les doigts posés sur ma bouche et à libérer mes mains. Quelque chose s'abattit sur mon crane et tout devint noir._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Voila comment je m'étais retrouvé ici, après mon réveil il y avait plusieurs minutes, avec un horrible mal de crâne là où on m'avait taper. Et plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais mal. Il faisait sombre, j'étais enfermé entre quatre mur, sans pouvoir sortir, il régnait ici une chaleur presque étouffante, et je pouvais entendre au loin des hurlements. Il y avait quelques minutes à peine, j'avais entendu un porte s'ouvrit à l'extérieur de ma cellule puis quelqu'un supplier de ne pas lui faire de mal, de le laisser partir. Il avait hurlé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus l'entendre.

J'avais peur. J'avais mal. Où étais-je ? Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? J'avais si peur.

Une porte grinça de nouveau à l'extérieur. Puis un bruit de clé se fit entendre juste derrière la porte de ma prison. Je me tassais dans le coin de la cellule, me recroquevillant sur moi-même, avec l'envie de disparaître. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser deux hommes tout vêtu de noir entrer. L'un d'eux avait une carrure très développé. Il me fit l'effet d'un géant. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et coupés courts et un sourire sadique se dessinait sur ces lèvres en me fixant. L'autre avait les cheveux blonds s'arrêtant à ses épaules et semblait complètement indifférent à ma présence. Leurs yeux, à tous les deux, étaient d'un rouge vermeil. Je vis le grand se passer sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, tout en m'observant d'un air envieux qui me fit trembler de peur.

**-Putain, elle est quand même vachement bien foutue cette fille. J'en aurais presque envie de me la faire.**

J'écarquillais mes yeux, terrifié parce qu'il venait de dire. On m'avait enlevé pour me violer ? Ma terreur apparente fit rire aux éclats le brun.

**-Tu sais très bien qu'on l'a amené ici pour Edward, Emmett. Si après l'avoir prise, il n'en voudra plus, tu peux toujours lui demandé de te la donner.**

**-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Allez, debout, on t'emmène.**

C'était bien sur à moi qu'il s'adressait. Mais j'étais tellement terrorisé que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ca le mit en colère tout de suite car il s'approcha de moi et me força à me lever en me tirant par les cheveux sans ménagement, me faisait crier de douleur.

**-Arrête de faire ta chieuse et dépêche-toi. A moins bien sur que tu préfère que je te prenne sur place.**

Je poussais un petit cri de terreur qui sembla le satisfaire. Il poussa vers la porte, me faisant suivre son compagnon. J'avançais avec difficulté, mes jambes tremblant tellement. Ils m'emmenèrent dans un dédale de pierre. Des fois, nous passions devant des portes. J'entais à chaque fois que je passais à côté des cris de douleurs. J'avais envie de vomir tellement j'étais à la fois écœuré et terrorisé. Mais c'était quoi cet endroit ?

Puis les cris changèrent. Ce n'était plus des cris d'hommes, qui hurlaient qu'on les épargne. C'était ceux de femmes qui hurlaient de plaisir. Mon tremblement s'accentua. Mon dieu, qu'allait-il me faire ?

Ils m'amenèrent dans une nouvelle pièce. Le dénommé Emmett me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille :

**-Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison.**

Puis il poussa en avant. Je fis deux pas avant de m'étaler sur le sol. La porte se referma. Je me redressais difficilement. Je m'étais mise à pleurer. De gros sanglots s'échappaient de ma gorge.

J'observais les alentours. J'étais dans une chambre magnifiquement décoré. Le sol était recouvert de moquette. Le mur était peint, comme dans une maison normale. Au centre de la pièce trônait un immense lit à baldaquin. Toute la pièce était d'un ton vermeil. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule. Quelqu'un était adossé à un bureau en bois noir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, m'observant. Lorsque je croisais son regard, j'eus le souffle coupé.

Mon dieu qu'il était beau. Des cheveux brun cuivre coupé court, bouclant légèrement. Une peau pâle, semblant douce au touché. Un visage d'ange. Un corps de rêve. Et surtout des yeux rouges sang qui était rempli de désir en me regardant. C'est ce regard qui me rappela qu'il était comme les deux autres qui m'avaient emmené ici. Il n'était pas là pour me faire de bien. Il était là pour abuser de moi. La panique grimpa à nouveau moi et je commençais à reculer, toujours assise par terre, sans le quitter des yeux. Je finis par toucher la porte. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'approcha de moi. Il s'accroupie devant moi et me caressa doucement la joue, ce qui fit frissonner.

**-Bienvenue, Isabella. Je t'attendais. Tu dois certainement avoir quelques questions. Pose-les. Je verrais si j'y répondrais. Ensuite, tu ne pourras plus en poser. Tu n'en auras plus le temps.**

Je poussais un hoquet d'indignation et d'horreur. Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par la ?

**-Posa tes questions, Isabella. Maintenant, ordonna t'il, plus sévère.**

**-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez vous ?**

**-Tu es en Enfer, ma belle. Mon nom est Edward et je suis un démon. Tu es ici pour devenir mon jouet. Mon dernier est mort il y a quelques temps après un accident et je devais en prendre un autre. C'est toi.**

Je restais silencieuse, horrifié. En Enfer. J'étais en Enfer. C'était impossible. C'était un cauchemar. J'allais me réveiller.

**-Pourquoi moi ? je gémis. Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?**

**-C'est Emmett et Jasper qui t'ont assommé puis amené ici. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi toi, j'ai pas vraiment de raison. Je cherchais un nouveau jouet humain, je suis tombé sur toi, tu me plaisais. Point. Bon, je pense que tu as assez posé de question. On va commencer tout de suite. Ca fait depuis que je t'ai vu que je voulais le faire. Si tu savais comment j'ai eu du mal à ne pas te sauter dessus à la bibliothèque.**

C'était donc lui, le fameux client top canon de Jess. Si jamais je m'en sortais, il faudrait que je fasse plus gaffe et que je prévienne mon amie.

**-Tu ne partiras pas, Isabella. Tu resteras ici pour toujours. Sans vieillir. Sans mourir, cette fois, j'y veillerais. Tu serras mienne pour l'éternité.**

Mon dieu. Il lisait mes pensées ou quoi ?

**-Oui ma belle, j'entends tout ce que tu pense. Tu ne pourras pas me cacher ton plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça écœurant ou douloureux au début, mais tu vas très vite aimé, comme les autres. Maintenant, enlève tes fringues. Tu n'en auras plus besoin.**

**-Non.**

Il ne répondit pas, mais son regard se chargea de colère. Il me souleva s'en ménagement, me faisant pousser un petit cri de terreur, et me jeta sur le lit. Je n'eus pas le temps de me redresser qu'il était déjà sur moi. Il arracha mon haut comme si il était fait en papier. J'hurlais en me débattant pour qu'il arrête, mais rien n'y faisait, il était bien trop fort. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, il s'arrêta. Je n'eus pas le temps d'être soulagé avant qu'il ne m'attache l'une de mes mains à une chaîne accroché à l'une des barres en bois du lit. Il fit de même avec mon autre main. J'hurlais de plus belle, me mettant à pleurer, cherchant à me détacher. Comme si j'allais briser des chaînes en métal, franchement. Edward sortit de lit pour se dirigeait vers une commode dans laquelle il fouilla quelques instants. Quand il revint vers moi, un sourire sadique recouvré ses lèvres. Je tremblais de tout mon corps. Mes joues étaient couvertes de larmes. Je me remis à crier quand il revint près de moi. Il en profita pour enfoncer une balle dans ma bouche et la fixa grâce à une boucle entourant ma tête. Me voilà bâillonner et enchaîner en enfer.

Il reprit ce qu'il avait commencé. Il finit d'enlever mon tee-shirt, maintenant en lambeaux, qu'il jeta au sol, vite suivit pas mon soutif. Mes seins étaient maintenant à l'air, sous son regard envieux qui me faisait frissonner de dégout. Il les prit tous les deux en mains et commença à les palper, comme si il cherchait à connaitre la qualité d'une marchandise. J'étais complètement à sa merci. Puis il prit l'un te mes tétons en bouche et commença à le sucer, tandis que l'une de ses mains pincé l'autre. Je poussais quelques gémissements, incapable de me retenir. Puis il enfonça ses dents dans la chair de mon sein. Je hurlais de douleur, bien que mon cri soit arrêté par le bâillon. Puis il se remit à lécher et à sucer mon sein, avant de faire connaître le même traitement à son jumeau. Il était violement et brusque dans ses actes. Cela semblait lui plaire que je souffre à cause de ses morsures et que je sois humilié par son traitement.

Puis il s'écarta pour m'enlever mon jean et ma culotte. Il m'écarta sans ménagement mes cuisses et resta quelques instants à observer mon intimité, se léchant les lèvres. J'avais envie de mourir tant l'humiliation était grande. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon clitoris et commença à le sucer. Le plaisir me transperça le corps, me faisant gémir. Je le sentis ensuite glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Elle allait et venait dans mon antre qui devenait de plus en plus humide. Je gémissais de plus belle. C'était si bon. Je ne voulais pas ressentir ça mais il fallait admettre qu'il était très doué avec sa langue. Quelle délicieuse torture. Si je n'avais pas les mains attaché, j'aurais agrippé ses cheveux et appuyé sur sa tête pour qu'il continu. Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et me regarda, avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

**-T'aime ça, hein ?**

Je détournais le regard.

**-Ca sert à rien de prétendre le contraire, je le lis en toi. Tu adore ce que je t'ai fait. T'as pris ton pied. Tu ne veux pas encore l'avouer mais tu vas voir, après que je me serais occupé de toi, tu crieras ton plaisir. Je vais te transformer en une vraie salope qui ne pensera qu'à me satisfaire.**

Lorsqu'il vit mon air choqué, il rigola. Puis il descendit du lit et s'approcha de ma tête. Il défit le bouton de son pantalon qu'il laissa tomber, révélant son membre déjà bien gonflé. Mon dieu, il était bien plus gros que tous ceux des mecs avec qui j'avais couché. Bon, d'accord, la liste n'était pas longue.

**-Maintenant, je vais t'enlever la balle et tu vas t'occuper de moi.**

Il enleva mon bâillon et s'approcha de moi. Je fermais les lèvres. Il était hors de question qu'il entre son truc dans ma bouche. Il appuya le bout contre mon visage, cherchant à le faire. Voyant que je n'étais pas prête à obéir, il boucha mon nez. Très vite, mes poumons réclamèrent de l'air. Je dus ouvrir la bouche pour respirer. Il n'en attendit pas plus pour enfoncer sa queue profondément dans ma bouche.

**-Suce maintenant**

Comme je ne faisais rien, il commença à bouger de lui-même, faisant des vas et viens profond dans ma bouche. Je sentis les larmes me remonter aux yeux. C'était écœurant et humiliant. Et il le savait, vu qu'il lisait dans mes pensées. Son sourire sadique commençait à m'énerver. Connard, connard, connard, connard, connard, connard, connard, connard, connard, connard, connard, connard…

**-C'est pas en m'insultant que je vais arrêter. Si tu y m'étais du tien, l'expérience serrait moins désagréable. **

Je lui jetais un regard remplie de haine et continuais à l'insulter. Cela ne lui plus pas apparemment.

**-Bon, ma belle, tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Je te laisse un choix : soit tu fais ce que je te dis et tu prendre beaucoup de plaisir, soit je t'envois dans l'une de nos salles de tortures et je me trouve un nouveau jouet. Tu es passé devant tout à l'heure, tu t'en souviens ? Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas passer l'éternité à souffrir, utilise ta langue pour lécher ma queue et suce moi.**

Le salaud. Il ne me laissait pas le choix. N'importe qui, à ma place, préférerais l'humiliation à la torture, surtout si elle devait durer éternellement. Ne retenant plus mes larmes qui coulaient maintenant le long de mes joues, je me résous à lui obéir et commença à enrouler ma langue autour de son membre. Puis je me mis à faire de mouvement de tête, l'enfonçant cette fois moi-même dans ma gorge. Il enfonça ses doigts dans mes cheveux, les attrapa fermement et commença à donner des coups de reins de plus en plus brutaux. Je l'entendais gémir. Au moins, il y en avait un qui prenait son pied.

**-Oui, c'est ça ma belle, continue. **

Comme si j'avais le choix. Il enfonçait sa queue de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta au fond de ma gorge et jouit. Je l'entendis pousser un soupir de plaisir tandis qu'il me remplissait la bouche de sa semence. Il se retira enfin et me força à fermer la bouche, alors que j'allais tout recracher.

**-Avale.**

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et avalait le liquide blanc. Le gout était horrible. C'était dégelasse.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par aimer ça. Maintenant, continuons.**

Il remonta sur le lit et s'installa aux niveaux de mes cuisses. Il les écarta ne nouveau et n'attendit pas longtemps pour s'enfoncer violemment en moi. Je poussais un cri, ce qui le fit sourire de plus belle.

**-Tu es tellement serré. J'adore. J'ai eu raison de te prendre pour jouet.**

Il commença des vas et viens. Je gémissais. J'arrivais pas à contrôler ma voix. Quelque chose montait en moi. Du plaisir. Il grandissait encore et encore et essayait de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit. Mais je ne voulais pas. J'essayais de garder un brin de lucidité. Il était hors de question que je devienne ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant c'était tellement bon. Il était si gros en moi. Et ses vas et viens étaient délicieux.

Il était au dessus de moi, haletant, bougeant en moi. Un sourire de triomphe illuminait son visage.

**-Je savais que tu aimerais. Il faut que tu laisse aller maintenant. Laisse toi aller au plaisir.**

Sa voix était tellement envoutante. J'avais envie de faire tout ce qu'il disait. J'eus l'impression de lâcher prise. Le désir prit possession de mon esprit. Je ressentais maintenant en plus ses mouvements en moi, ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur mon sein. C'était délicieux.

**-C'est ça, ressent ce que je te fais. Tu aimes ?**

**-Oui…J'adore…**

Son sourire s'accentua. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa. Sa langue pénétra ma bouche et en prit possession. La mienne la rejoignit et elles commencèrent à s'enrouler l'une sur l'autre, passionnément.

Lorsqu'il se décolla de ma bouche, il accentua ses coups de reins, me prenant avec plus de force. Mes gémissements se changeaient en cri. Je me tendais. Je n'allais pas tarder à jouir. Et vu comment il était, Edward aussi.

**-Edward, je vais…je vais jouir.**

**-Vas-y jouit Isabella.**

**-Bella.**

**-D'accord. Alors jouit Bella. **

Je me cambrais un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'il m'assenait des grands coups de boutoirs. Je me tendis un peu plus, rejetais la tête en arrière et hurlais. Je sentis mon vagin se resserrait contre sa queue. Il cria lui aussi et lâcha toute sa semence en moi. Nous retombons tout les deux, essoufflés, sur le lit. Je fus pris d'une étrange torpeur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je m'endorme.

Je me réveillais dans mon lit, en sursaut. J'étais dans ma chambre. Etais ce un rêve ? Apparemment oui. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Et en même temps, je fus déçu. Dans ce rêve qui avait commencé en cauchemar, j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir, comme jamais avant. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais être déçu ou non. Je me levais, rejetant la couverture au bout du lit, pour me rendre compte que j'étais nue. Sur mon sein droit, je pouvais bien voir une trace de morsure. Comme dans mon rêve. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant mes affaires que j'avais porté la veille. Je les trouvais par terre, en lambeau. Sur mon sous-tien gorge se trouvais un bout de papier. Je l'attrapais et lut le mot. Il disait « A ce soir, ma belle ». C'était signé Edward.


End file.
